


And They Did

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The damp grass beneath him, the envelopes between his fingers as he traces the fading letters, the sorrow that had replaced the blood running through his veins; Magnus can feel it all. He feels so much, too much, the pressure on his chest almost unbearable. It had been thirty years to the day that Alec had left him and their son, and he felt cold every day, even on the hottest of summer days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Did

The damp grass beneath him, the envelopes between his fingers as he traces the fading letters, the sorrow that had replaced the blood running through his veins; Magnus can feel it all. He feels so much, too much, the pressure on his chest almost unbearable. It had been thirty years to the day that Alec had left him and their son, and he felt cold every day, even on the hottest of summer days.

Magnus still remembers the expression on Alec's face as he lay in the grey hospital bed; he was in pain but he was smiling this fond smile up at him and their son, because he didn't want to hurt either of them, Magnus knew, and it was killing him that he couldn't do a thing about it. 

He held his husband's hand, and they all talked like normal, like nothing was happening, like the love of his life wasn't dying a slow, painful death because he was a warrior and he refused to hurt the people around him. 

And then, Alec's face paled and his voice got softer and Magnus could feel the tears coming to his own eyes as Alec's closed, the grip on Magnus' and Isaiah's hands loosening. The monitor flatlines and nurses come rushing in but Magnus already knows there's not much they can do except to let him die. And they did. 

Magnus leans back against the tall oak tree, Alec's favorite tree. He had cut down many of the others, but he couldn't cut down this one. They had made so many memories beneath this tree, basking in the sunlight as they laughed on a picnic blanket with food spread about them; watching the setting sun as they hoped and dreamed about the future; kissing in the moonlight after Alec had pulled out a ring, slipping it easily on Magnus' finger. 

Which was pretty unfair, Magnus thought, because he had wanted to be the one to propose. He wanted to plan something spectacular, because his dearest Alexander deserved nothing but the best. But the loving look on Alec's face, his eyes watery and his lips pulled into a smile, told Magnus that Alec believed he had the best when he had Magnus, and Magnus couldn't be mad. He'd just plan the perfect wedding, instead. And he had.

They had their closest relatives and friends alongside them as they promised forever to each other. It was a smaller ceremony than Magnus' usual parties, but this wasn't just another party. They had carefully picked out the colors, white and gold, and the food and the music, down to the most minute detail. And it was beautiful.

It wasn't too long before they were talking about family, and Izzy offered to be their surrogate, if they wanted. And really, it couldn't have been more perfect; their child would be both part of him, and as close to a part of Alec as they could get. They had waited nine long months for their precious son to be born, but they hadn't hesitated to pick out a name. Regardless of gender, they wanted to name their child after Isabelle. And they did.

For thirty five years, they had lived a good life together. That was because they were good together, and Magnus didn't know he could have ever found someone so perfect for him. But as was true most of the time, all good things must come to an end. And that's when Alec got sick.

Magnus pulls out one of the letters Alec had written him, one from when they had first gotten together. It was a sort of tradition they had started, and the letters tapered off as they got older, but they made sure to write to each other every once and a while to keep that same new-relationship feeling.

Magnus hadn't thought Alec would be one for love letters, seeing as he was the one close to a century year old and had the time to perfect the craft, but Alec's writing was so much more sincere than his own. He didn't use big words or fancy metaphors, but he wrote from the heart. He did most things with his heart, that's one thing he loved about Alec.

Magnus reads letter after letter, remembering how he had felt the first time he had read each one. He traces the letters of Alec's name. Alec had humored him, signing each letter with Alexander instead of just Alec. Even with all the pet names in the world to choose from, his favorite was simply Alexander; it always earned an eye roll or made Alec blush. 

But Magnus wasn't the only one with pet names. Alec didn't have a favorite, not that Magnus knew of. Instead he just escalated the stupidity of each name. It started out with simple, cliché ones like honeybun and sweetums, and ended up being things like smoochykins and bunnyboo, and Magnus didn't think he could cringe any harder at a memory. It was cute, though, and the pet names rolled over to Isaiah when he was born.

He couldn't believe his son was now dying, too. If it wasn't from a disease, he knew it would be from old age. But diseases were sometimes hereditary, unfortunately. He just couldn't believe the last piece of his family was about to be taken away from him. He knew what the risks of falling in love were but... It just wasn't fair.

Magnus let's out a sigh, putting the letters back into their respective envelopes. The walk to the hospital wasn't long, but it gave him enough time to think. The rest of Isaiah's family was gathered around; a beautiful wife, a son, and two daughters. A whole family of Lightwoods, just as beautiful as his Alexander had been. He takes a spot beside his son's wife, Janelle, and they all talk like normal, like nothing was happening, like his son wasn't dying a slow, painful death. 

And then, Isaiah's face pales and his voice gets softer and Magnus can feel the tears coming to his own eyes as Isaiah's closed slowly. The monitor flatlines and nurses come rushing in but Magnus already knows there's not much they can do except to let him die. And they did.


End file.
